Goddess Of Konoha
by Malakai013
Summary: How did it happen? Now no longer a jinchuuriki but something else, Naruto must decide how to go about the events that will eventually play out once again. New abilities, stalkers, and no longer possessing.... Well, enough about that. FemNaruto story


A/N: hello everyone. soooo, yeah. this is a fem naruto story. my first and probably only venture into this territory of the naruto fanfiction base.

now credit goes, where credit's due. and in this case it goes to the author **reighost** and her story 'one small change'. i read that story and it got me thinking; how could i do my own femnaru story? i asked reighost if i could use a couple ideas that i liked from her story and she was kind enough to give permission to go ahead, so if you read her story and you see a few similarities in mine don't worry about it, hopefully there will be very few of them. i'm not continuing or rewriting her story though, just to make things clear.

i'm also gonna be taking a few elements from the game, okami, and anime, kamichu, for this story. it won't be a true cross over... i think, just a couple concepts, places and characters, so hopefully that will either help me in having fun with naruto's interacting with everyone or end up becoming a horrible mess. i'm hoping for the former personally.

well.... here's hoping.

enjoy the story

"talking normally"

_thinking normally_

**summon/bijuu talking**

**_summon/bijuu thinking_**

disclaimer: i don't own naruto, okami, or kamichu.

* * *

Confusion. That was a good way to describe 25 year old Naruto's current state of mind, looking at a mirror. He couldn't remember how he got there, nor could he figure out why. The last thing he remembered was talking with baa-chan in her office before a flash covered the room and everything went black. He had then awoken in his apartment and had noticed a difference in it immediately.

It wasn't his apartment. There simply wasn't enough ramen in the place to warrant any other conclusions. That and it was a lot cleaner than he remembered it ever being. It also seemed like the ceiling was farther away than it should have been, but looking in the mirror had explained the why if not the how of it's seeming distance. There was also the fact that he had moved out of his apartment some years ago into a bigger place and that this wasn't it.

He shook his head, he was getting off topic. He turned his attention back to the mirror. There had to be an explanation for this. He just had to think of what it could be. It wasn't a dream. He had slapped himself to try and wakeup and prove that it was a dream.

Thinking it had been a genjutsu he had tried flaring his chakra only to realize he could not access it. Knowing enough about genjutsu, to know that even if you were caught in one, you could still be able to use chakra. There simply wasn't a genjutsu apart from Tsukuyomi that could do that, and the fact that he hadn't been looking at any Mangyekyo Sharingans all that day, he was pretty sure he wasn't caught in one. So that ruled out Genjutsu.

The fox. Naruto scowled and scratched the fox off of possible causes. Kyuubi liked pulling pranks sure. But being stuck in the seal prevented it from being able to do anything, so instead it would usually tell Naruto to perform the prank in it's place. The seal just would allow the fox to pull off something like this.

Now that he thought of it, the fox probably had an idea on what had happened.

Closing his eyes he tried to contact the fox. _Oi! Fur-ball! You awake?_

Silence was his answer. Trying again for a few more minutes before giving up, Naruto opened his eyes and once again looked in the mirror._ Okay. Looks like fuzz butt isn't in the talkative mood now._

He took stock of his appearance, maybe he could figure out the cause from his new appearance. Sure, things were the same, but totally different at the same time.

_Blonde hair: check._

_Spikey hair: ummmm, no, definitely no check._

_Blue eyes: check._

He squinted at his reflection. Staring at his cheeks, he saw that he did indeed still have the three lines on each of his cheeks, though they were incredibly thin and nearly invisible if he wasn't practically shoving his face against the reflective surface.

_Whisker marks: check. Sort of?_

_Age: Uhhh. Well I always did look younger than I really was. So check…I… guess._

…_sigh…_

_Age: no check._

_Hmmmm. Lets see. Anything else… hmmmmm, well… there is… _he looked down, before pulling his boxers foreword slightly to see inside before snapping his startled eyes back foreword . _No… definitely no check for that._

A startled Naruto stared into the mirror, a startled looking five year old girl looking back at him. Dressed in a baggy white t-shirt that went down to her knees and a pair of boxers. Blonde hair going down to the middle of her back hung limp from her head, the complete opposite of the supposedly indestructible spikes that even the mightiest of scissors and stylists could not cut or tame, he had once possessed. His, now her, eyes were slightly bigger and more circular. Actually, know that he thought about it, apart from the hair and eyes, he looked about the same as when he was the same age as a boy. Though he was definitely slimmer than when he was a boy.

He sighed as he remembered being made fun of by the other kids for being such a girly looking boy as a child. Hell, even in his twenties, he still had a slightly feminine look to him.

He sighed again deciding to quickly bathe, hoping that it will help clear his mind.

A long shower later, which further brought home the fact that he was no longer a guy, found the man turned girl looking around her small apartment. The longer she stayed awake, the less likely this all being a dream or hallucination it became.

He had from what he gathered had been sent back in time, that or had somehow been de-aged in some form. Quickly looking out the window towards the hokage monument, she only counted four faces upon its surface. since if he had been de-aged, Tsunade's face would still be there, that meant that he hadn't simply been de-aged. Sent back in time had been what seemed to be most likely have happened.

That explained the being five years old part. But why was he a girl? He distinctly remembered being a guy growing up.

Looking around he saw that there was indeed evidence that a girl had been living here. A few hand me down looking stuffed animals littered her bed. Girly posters hung from the walls.

Naruto walked over to the closet and looked inside. He sighed as the sight of girl's clothes filled his vision. At least there was orange on most of them. Though, that wasn't nearly enough to get him to wear any of them. Even if he was in a girl's body, his mind was still that of a man, and he was definitely not going to wear girl clothes.

Reaching around in the back she grabbed what felt to be a jacket. Pulling it out, she gasped slightly seeing her trademark orange jumpsuit. Reaching again inside she found the pants that went with the jacket and a black t-shirt that would be worn under the jacket.

She smiled softly as she gently ran her hand over the fabric. It had seemed like an eternity since she had seen her outfit from childhood, having traded them for regular shinobi clothes when he was promoted to Chunin.

Looking away from the clothes, she spotted a calendar against the wall. Checking the date she saw that it was marked signifying that she was to enter the academy for the first day tomorrow.

She went into the kitchenette and began boiling water for ramen. While she waited she thought things over. She was now a girl. She was in the past.

She paused at that thought. Since she was in the past; that meant it was possible to change things. She frowned. But what could she change. For that matter, would she want to change things? She knew that even the slightest change in the past could have innumerable changes in the future.

She had seen enough cartoons and read enough comics to know that much; hell, in one of the western shows she saw, that main character had stepped on a bug and affected the future by having it raining donuts.

She paused, eyes contemplating. If it rained donuts by stepping on a bug… if she changed the timeline in some way… would it rain… ramen? _No._ she shook her head. _That's just stupid. I mean I would have to go to the dinosaur era for the change to be noticed in my lifetime…besides, it's impossible…isn't it?_ She looked out the window towards the clear sky, the contemplative look back on her face. She shook her head again._ Nope, definitely impossible._

Hell, her simply being a girl was a change that she couldn't even wrap her head around any possible changes that would occur in the timeline.

Though Naruto did wonder what happened to the Naruto that had been living here before she had arrived. The place had obviously been in use, and it would be strange that a random apartment would suddenly acquire furniture and a resident in an instant while having the place look like it had been used for a long time. There wasn't any indication that anyone else lived in the apartment and there was only one bed, so that meant Naruto was still probably an orphan.

Maybe when she arrived she had done the whole overlapping and suppressing thing with her younger counterpart, which probably meant a small part of the other Naruto had merged with her at some level. Her eyes widened. _Oh, gods, will I start acting girly?!_

He stood up eyes focused and determined. No, he would not act girly. He would die before he ever acted girly. Of that he was certain. Naruto shook her head, she was getting distracted

For that matter, how was she treated in the village? It would probably be better to err on the safe side, so a few changes would be necessary. Naruto walked into the bathroom carrying a kunai that had been lying on the floor of the room and positioned herself in front of the mirror.

Her eye twitched. Not even a full day here and already, a majority of it was in front of a mirror looking at herself. She had to get this over with quickly before it was too late.

Grabbing her hair and holding it up and away from her head with one hand, she brought the kunai up and attempted to cut through the large clump of hair. As th kunai reached the bottom of the hair, her hand jerked to a stop, just barely touching any of the blonde locks and only cutting a barely noticeable amount. She tried again. The same thing happened. Anyone looking into the bathroom of Naruto's apartment would have seen the strange site of a little girl apparently fighting with herself as she tried to cut her hair. After a few minutes of struggling, Naruto stared at her reflection scowling at the site of her now short hair. This had to be the proof she needed to know that the Naruto of this time had some influence on her actions.

Naruto shook her head to free her of those thoughts and regarded her face. While the whisker marks may as well not be there, they may still recognize her face. Her eyes were definitely noticeable as she was the only one in the village with blue eyes of her shade. Sure the Yamanaka came close, but their eyes were more violet than blue.

Well, the eyes were easy to solve, she could simply wear her goggles over them. That was one problem solved. As for her lower face… she could probably wear a face mask to hide the rest of her face. Sure there hadn't been any real defining features on her face unless one was pretty much rubbing their own face against it, but Naruto didn't want to be recognized, and this would definitely help in that department.

Based on the position of the clothes in the closet, the Naruto of this world had not worn the jumpsuit and was probably very girly. So with such short hair, goggles, mask, the jumpsuit, and if she acted like her old self, i.e. a boy, theoretically, she would be fine.

Nodding her head, Naruto exited the bathroom and after finishing her ramen decided to remake the room. Taking down a lot of the posters and throwing out all of the girly clothes she made a mental note to go out and buy some other things to wear.

As she reached to get rid of the animals her hand hesitated. Pulling back she looked at her hand before trying again. Again the same thing happened only this time accompanied by a slight twinge of pain in her chest. Naruto could only take this as more evidence that his counterpart had merged with him on some level, and was affecting his actions.

Deciding to leave them she sat in the middle of the floor and spent the rest of the day simply touching the place up before going to bed.

As she lay in bed that night falling asleep she knew that regardless of whether she took any action to change events, one thing was for sure, she needed to be strong and prepared for anything.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke as the sun's morning rays broke through her apartment's windows and landed on her face. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she rose from the bed and performed her daily routines.

Upon getting dressed and having a small breakfast Naruto locked up her apartment and began heading towards the academy.

The early morning streets were beginning to fill with activity as shop owners and stall vendors began opening up for the day's business.

She marveled at the sights of the village compared to what she remembered them to be in her original time. Where construction of damaged buildings had been taking place, no harm was done here. The building was in perfect condition. Phantoms of her past ran past her down the various streets she walked through. A small smile on her face as she thought that maybe change would be a good thing if more people could enjoy the future with her.

She smiled at people who waved at her. Seemed that her change in appearance was working for the most part.

She came to a stop in front of the academy. She stared at the building. So many memories bombarded her mind as she recalled the time in her life that was probably the least complicated, before everything had gone to hell, so to speak.

She started as numerous children and their families began passing her by. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Naruto resumed her course to the classroom.

Making her way to the classroom, she stood in front of the door. She heard the sound of the children inside. Her hand hesitated over the door handle. Could she manage to keep her emotions in check when she saw her friends? Each of their deaths in her original timeline had hit her harder than the next.

Taking a deep breadth, Naruto opened the door and walked inside.

All talk died down as the children began to stare at the kid who was dressed in the craziest jumpsuit any of them had ever seen.

They watched as he scratched the back of his before moving on to one of the unoccupied seats near the back. They resumed talking with each other dismissing the odd boy.

Naruto looked around the room spotting the familiar faces of her former friends. With each face the memory of their death arose in her mind clear as day, whether he was there at the time, or hearing the news from Tsunade, each was as clear in her mind as if they had happened the other day. As her eyes scanned the room they came upon a boy sitting next to the window with black hair in the shape of a duck's backside. A scowl marred her face, unseen by anyone, as she looked at the 5-year old form of Uchiha Sasuke. The thought that Orochimaru had used Sasuke's body to kill her friends always ate Naruto up inside as she thought about her failure in rescuing her friend.

Though it didn't really matter in this time.

It had been when she had walked in and seen the confused looks from a few that she realized that they weren't her friends. They were the same people, but they had yet to meet her. They didn't know who she was.

She held back a few tears as she realized that she was once again alone.

The rest of the class continued talking before the door opened once more and a chunin entered the room. Naruto's breadth caught in her throat. She watched as a tan man with a scar running horizontal across his nose walked into the room. His hair was done in a spiky knot on the back of his head and wore the standard chunin outfit.

It took all her will power to remain sitting and quiet and not jump up and hug the man.

Naruto watched as Iruka walked to his desk and introduced himself before calling attendance.

Naruto flinched as she watched the man she considered an older brother scowl before calling out her name through clenched teeth "Uzumaki Naruto." He frowned as he watched what looked like a somewhat feminine looking boy dressed in a horrendously colored orange jumpsuit leap up from his spot and shout out "Hear!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Just #$%$*# great._

Naruto sat down in her seat. Water gathering in her eyes. She frowned at herself. She wasn't going to cry. Only wusses who couldn't handle anything cried. She could make it through this. Sure, Iruka's reaction was the nail in the coffin in regards to her situation. But that didn't make it any less painful to know that the person she considered an adopted brother once again didn't like her.

Naruto's thoughts summed up the situation nicely. _Just #$%$*# great._

_

* * *

_

For the first month after Naruto's sudden arrival into the past, she had spent it trying to unlock her chakra.

The villagers hadn't recognized her, while a few had, they tended to ignore her, so she was left alone a majority of the time. Classes had been boring. More so than she remembered from her own time. She did try and do her best in class. But she hadn't tried socializing with anyone as the fear that she could slip up and reveal something kept her quiet which in turn caused her to be known as something of a quiet child in the class. All of them thought she was a boy though and she was doing nothing to dissuade them from it.

After each class she would get something to eat, then head home and meditate trying to unlock her chakra, which seemed content to remain locked away from her grasp. No matter how focused she was or how hard she pulled, she simply couldn't access her chakra, and it was incredibly irksome to go from kage level amounts of chakra, to nothing.

She grit her teeth, trying even harder as she felt the presence of her chakra. It always felt like it was just out of reach or being just on the edge of your vision, and the instant you looked it vanished.

After a few more minutes a large scowl appeared on Naruto's face as he punched the floor of the apartment in anger at having failed again. Catching site of the clock, Naruto saw that it had become late while she had been trying meditate.

Shrugging her shoulders she let out a yawn. Looking at the clock she saw that she had lost track of time. Getting into her pajamas Naruto climbed into bed before falling asleep.

* * *

---2 years later---

Naruto sighed as she lay on the roof of the academy during the class's lunch break. Holding her hand above her hand she simply stared at it not really thinking of anything. She had forgotten to bring a lunch and was simply passing the time staring at a couple clouds.

It had been two years since Naruto arrived in the past, and still after trying everyday, she still hadn't unlocked her chakra. She didn't know why, nor did anyone else for that matter. Everyone else in the class had managed it, but not her. she had even gone to the Sandaime and he had shaken his head and said that she should be patient.

She scowled. Patience can only go so far. Naruto was tempted to ask a Hyuuga to use jyuuken on her and see what happens. she had found herself becoming irritable at her continued failures so had resorted to pranking again to relieve stress. she had decided to go the discreet path in pranking and see how people reacted not knowing who did the pranks. She always laughed as she watched and listened to people discuss the possible identity of the 'unknown prankster'. Her name came up more than once, but she always made sure she had an alibi at the time of most pranks, so they could only grumble at her. Sasuke had become incredibly paranoid, as a good portion of her pranks were sprung on him. She knew that Sasuke didn't really deserve such treatment, but she couldn't help it. The pranks had actually managed to get Sasuke to be a tiny bit more open with his emotions. Sure he was cold and aloof to most people most of the time, but not as much as the Sasuke from her time line.

Her nose scrunched up as she suddenly felt a powerful sneeze coming on, she tried to hold it back but that proved to be a worthless battle. Feeling like it was getting the better of her she relaxed and sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

Naruto quickly shook her head to clear the throbbing sensation. _Ugh. That was definitely a full body sneeze._

Lying back down Naruto closed her eyes thinking of taking a small nap for the rest of the break.

Hearing the bell signifying lunch to be over Naruto got up and went back down to class.

Upon arriving, Naruto sat in the closest empty spot which happened to be next to one Aburame Shino. Shino frowned as Naruto sat next to two could have been considered friends, Naruto didn't really talk much and Shino wasn't talkative. Most of the other students in the class tended to shy away from him because of the reputation his clan had, but Naruto didn't seem to care. What concerned Shino was the fact that his kikaichi bugs were telling him the naruto's chakra was more active, similar to when a person first unlocks it. If that were true, why wasn't Naruto shouting it out to the heavens. For the past couple years she had only complained about not being able to do so while everyone else had with no trouble, and now that Naruto had accomplished it, he was being quiet, as though he himself didn't know.

Naruto heard Shino ask in a quiet voice. "Naruto-san, when did you unlock your chakra? I had thought you still could not access it."

Naruto simply looked at him in confusion before concentrating to see if she really could feel her chakra. Opening her eyes wide, Naruto let out a loud cheer and jumped out of her seat only to have a piece of chalk fly over and hit her in the face followed by Iruka's bellow of "Sit down and shut up!"

Rubbing her face through her mask Naruto thought about how she had suddenly activated her chakra now and not when meditating.

She chuckled as she remembered the sneeze on the roof being more powerful than most should be. Smirking she thought smugly. _Bet no one else unlocked their chakra by sneezing.

* * *

_

Sarutobi was enjoying a quiet evening at the office. The village had been quiet and he was enjoying the view Konoha gave him at sunset. Smoking on a pipe he allowed himself a brief minute of not thinking about anything.

He looked over to the calendar idly noting that it had been some time since he had last checked in on Naruto to see how she was doing. He sighed as he remembered going to see her a few years back only to see her long hair had been cut short and the usually timid girl he remembered had done a complete 180 in terms of personality and had been very confident in his presence, even calling him jiji, which he was quite happy to be called instead of hokage-sama by the small child. A part of him always wondered what had caused the change.

He stood from his desk, and headed towards the door. He would go see the girl, after all, he did enjoy the stories she came up with.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment Sarutobi rang the doorbell and waited for it's occupant to open. A few seconds later the door opened and a hysterical seven year old girl tackled him to the ground.

"Jiji, you gotta help me! I don't know what's going on! First I came home then I—" She was silenced as the old man got up and motioned for her to go inside. Following after the blonde Sarutobi was led into the living area and offered a seat by the fidgeting child. After sitting he asked her calmly "Alright Naruto, now tell me what has you so riled up."

She nodded her head before starting at a much slower rate this time. "Earlier at school I unlocked my chakra. At first I was happy I finally managed it, but when I got home I looked at my hand and saw the skin was really pale and it's slowly been spreading. See." Holding up her hand she showed the hokage her hand before pulling up her sleeve and showing him the rest of her arm.

Sarutobi himself was confused at the actions Naruto was going through and slightly confused himself by what he saw. Her hand and arm looked completely normal, but he did see small spots along her arm that were incredibly pale.

He looked at Naruto before asking her to remove her goggles and face mask. He stared at her face noticing that even her face had a few spots that her skin appeared to be pale. He doubted it was a disease simply because she had never been sick before. And he was positive that the fox would eliminate anything that she caught to protect itself.

"Naruto-chan, would you look in a mirror and tell me what you see."

Nodding her head uncertainly Naruto entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her reflection. He listened as she described herself. His face was serious as the appearance she described to him was almost nothing like what he had just seen her as. Something was affecting one of them into seeing something that wasn't really there, the only question was what? A thought occurred as he briefly went over what Naruto had told him. He called Naruto back into the room.

"Naruto… you said you unlocked your chakra, correct?" she nodded her head. "Could you show me your stomach while channeling some chakra please?"

Realizing that the old man thought the Kyuubi was behind this made her hurry and follow his orders. Lifting her shirt up to expose her stomach she channeled a small amount of chakra.

She grew worried at the panicked expression that appeared on his face. "W-what is it jiji? Is everything all right?"

Sarutobi was trying his best not to panic. Grabbing Naruto's shoulders "Have you felt anything odd lately?! Anything at all?!"

Shaking her head she looked up to meet his face. "No, I haven't felt anything odd. Why?"

Sarutobi didn't hear her. When she had exposed her stomach, he had been expecting to see the seal for the Kyuubi to appear. Only it hadn't. It wasn't possessing Naruto as the chakra used was definitely human, nor was she showing any other signs of possession. But if the seal wasn't present, that meant the Kyuubi wasn't trapped but free. He was confused because if the fox was free, then where was it? Why wasn't it finishing the job of destroying Konoha?

He shook his head. He had other things to worry about right now. Naruto's appearance was confusing, and the kyuubi's disappearance was definitely the cause in some way, he just knew it. kyuubi's whereabouts could be figured out later, first he had to deal with whatever was going on with Naruto. Thinking about how to go about things, Sarutobi stood up. "Naruto, come with me. I know someone who might know what is going on."

The two of them left the building with Naruto asking what was going on, only to be ignored by the old man.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto they arrived at a set of stone steps leading up a hill to a shrine. "What are we doing here jiji?"

Sarutobi looked down at her before smiling and beginning to climb the steps. "Like I said Naruto-chan. A friend of mine lives up the hill that might be able to figure out what has happened."

Reaching the top of the steps Naruto gasped at the sight of the biggest sakura tree she had ever seen. She started when she saw Sarutobi walking over to the tree towards someone standing at the base of it. He was dressed in a purple hakama and shirt with a pink coat over it. On his head was a black hat in the shape of an eagle's head with white wings hanging down from the back of it to the back of his knees. on his feet though were a pair of geta, but where most only had a small bit going down to the ground, his added a good ten or so inches to his overall height, making him slightly taller than the sandaime.

He turned around and regarded the Hokage for a moment before smiling "Bonjeur Hokage-san. What brings you here at this hour?"

Sarutobi nodded his head in greeting before indicating Naruto to his side. "Hello Waka, this young girl's appearance has changed. Though apparently only she can see the effects, I think I see small bits of the change, and I was wondering if you could possibly figure out the cause."

The newly dubbed Waka looked over at Naruto. Seeing her, his eyes widened in surprise for the briefest of moments. Calming his features he walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on her head and concentrated. After a few seconds Naruto felt a small tingle travel across her body. Looking up at the man she asked "What was that?"

Waka smiled. "Hmmm. Oh that? You needn't worry ma cherie."

Naruto scowled at him not really knowing what 'ma cherie' was but believing it to be a crack at her height. Even now, she was one of the shortest in the class, and it pissed her off to no end regardless of their age.

Waka mistook her scowl for something else simply laughed. "Ha ha ha. I see you doubt me. Well, seems that ma cherie has a small affinity to nature."

"Yeah right, as interesting as that is, I'm more concerned with why I look different."

Waka simply laughed again "Such a silly question. You look different because you are different."

He jumped to the side to avoid Naruto's punch. "Ha ha ha. Ma cherie is so inelegant."

Seeing that the Sandaime was losing patience he decided to end his fun. "What I mean Naruto-chan, is that you transformed into something, and your new appearance is the result of it."

He watched as the two of them stared at him oddly, Sarutobi asking the question on both of their minds. "Transformed into what?"

Waka simply put his elbow on his hand and pointed up stating "Why a god of course." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto began laughing "Yeah that's a good one. I became a god. Why didn't I think of that? Bwahahaha."

Waka shrugged his shoulders "It's not unheard of. Humans have become gods before, though it's usually always as a spirit or deity of some kind. Judging by your appearance you changed because of exposure to spiritual energy. Though it had to be a large amount and almost constantly in contact with you to affect your appearance so much."

The sandaime's eyes widened. This happened because of exposure to spiritual energy. That meant that the Kyuubi did this somehow. Probably when it escaped, now that he thought about it, why didn't anyone feel any of the fox's youki, surely there had to have been a lot when it had gotten free. But he had to figure out why Naruto saw a different person in the mirror when looking at herself first. He looked at Waka. "Tell me Waka, what color is Naruto's hair?"

"Why, it is white my old friend."

Sarutobi looked at him for a second nodding his head. "Perhaps, but it looks golden blonde to me."

Naruto looked between the two confused at what they were saying. She saw her reflection, and the color was white as she had seen. Waka had said it was the same color. So why was the old man saying differently.

Waka pulled out a piece of paper and a ink brush and handed them to Naruto. Squatting down he drew a symbol in the dirt with his finger. Looking at Naruto "Please draw that symbol, Naruto-chan, channel some chakra through it, then give it to Sarutobi."

Nodding her head in confusion, Naruto did as told. When she gave the paper to the hokage they both looked at Waka silently asking what next?

"Place the paper anywhere on your body. For the best example of its effects, I suggest you look at Naruto-chan when you put it on."

Doing as told Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he placed the paper on his chest. He was surprised when the tan blonde haired girl he was looking at suddenly changed into another person completely. Naruto's height hadn't changed by the looks of it. But instead of tan skin, Naruto's skin was now a creamy white color. Her eyes had changed color to a dark red and her hair was now as white as her skin. On her forehead a red circle sat with a small red line coming down from its bottom to a stop between her eyes, and another line coming from the opposite side and going up her head. Two small red lines were under each of her eyes and went back around her head out of sight. Finally he noticed that her whisker marks which had been difficult to see were now completely absent from her face. All in all he thought that Naruto now had an aura around her that would cause most people to go awe if they saw her playing with a ball or something, almost like a puppy at play he supposed. He only half listened to Waka as he began to speak again.

"The tag allows normal 'mortals' to see the spirits and deities that roam around the world. Most hide from the sight of humans or they change their appearance. Most can't see them, but humans with incredibly high spiritual energy or are incredibly old and about to die that they can see them, even if barely. I wonder which you are Hokage-san?"

Sarutobi frowned. _I'm not that old!_

"Ma cherie's disguise seems to be an automatic version of your ninja's 'henge'. I don't know why it's like that, but I'm sure it will eventually fade away at some point. As long as some power flows through the paper, you will be able to see ma cherie's true appearance."

"Are you sure she is a god?"

"While I am sure that she is a god. What kind of god she is? I don't know."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Naruto. He couldn't explain why but he had the feeling that he should have expected her to cause him a headache without trying anything. He looked back towards Waka and watched as the man seemed mesmerized by what he saw as he stared at Naruto. He knew Waka wasn't completely human, but he didn't really know what the man was, nor did he try too hard to figure out what anyway. He remembered seeing the man talk with the shodaime and looking at him now, the man hadn't looked a day older from then. He'd also helped Konoha more times than he could count so he had Sarutobi's trust in the choice he was about to make. The Shodaime and Nidaime had trusted him, why couldn't he?

"Waka, would it be alright if Naruto stayed here until we figure out what has happened?"

He ignored Naruto's loud shriek of "WHAT!?" as he watched Waka enter a thinking pose at the question.

Naruto was jumping around the old man trying to convince him that she was okay and didn't need to move. "What the hell are you thinking old man!? Have you finally gone senile?! There is no way I'm moving here to stay with some strange guy, who I've never met before!"

"Very well. When can I expect her to move in?"

She rounded on him pointing a finger in his face "No you bastard! You're supposed to agree with me that I shouldn't move in here! Why the hell would you agree with him?"

A smile and pat on the head was her only warning from the man before he tapped a spot on her side. A second later her entire body relaxed and Naruto quietly slumped to the ground a small smile on her face.

Sarutobi stared and looked at Waka before asking "What did you just do?"

Waka looked at him. "Hm? Oh i just tapped a pressure point causing her to calm down and relax. i honestly didn't think that it would work so well on her, but I am not going to complain. Now for the arrangements of her moving here?"

Naruto lay there on the ground in shock at what the weirdo had just done to her. Just one tap and she became meek as a kitten! _What the hell?!_ Though she had to admit that a pretty nice feeling had overcome her body as her body relaxed, but she was getting off track. She watched as the two made plans about the arrangements and what needed to be done with her unable to make a sound or move as her body was still numb from whatever Waka had done to her. Before she knew it the two of them were alone at the shrine, the hokage having just left.

A few minutes after he left she felt feeling slowly returning to her body and after managing to stand up she looked at Waka noting that he had a serious look on his face "Well Naruto-chan, I hope you have different clothes than that in your possession, because I will not allow a young girl, a god no less, like yourself to wear such things while staying at this shrine. And if not, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun dressing you up in more appropriate clothing."

Naruto simply stared at the man before the man's statements registered in her mind.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!? What's wrong with what I'm wearing cause there is no way in hell am i dressing in anything else!"

A small tap on the side caused her to once again fall limply to the ground.

Waka simply smiled at the girl lying on the ground cupping a hand over his ear and leaning towards her. "What was that ma cherie? You would be extremely grateful to wear anything other than that outfit?" He clapped his hands together. "Of course I would be more than happy to help find you something else to wear and get rid of that orange...uh, thing you happen to be wearing."

Waka's laughter filled the area as he watched Naruto try and glare at him from her position on the ground.

* * *

A/N: i dunno why but this chapter seemed... iffy, i guess would be the best word for it. fem naru stories are all right if they're done good, but i wanted mine to stand out, be a little different, but still good of course. kamichu is a pretty cute anime but i had a really hard time working the concepts into the chapter, hopefully i'll be able to handle things better and i will feel more comfortable with the later chapters.

i'm going to clear some things up right her, right now. yes naruto is a god. NO! SHE WILL NOT, I REPEAT NOT, BE ALL POWERFUL! in most of her fights, she will have a tough time. i made her a god, but i'm having it affect other abilities to keep her from being too powerful. after becoming a genin, if she were to fight Kakashi and she learned to control her powers, she could surprise him and buy herself maybe a few seconds, but he would still kick her ass without having to put much effort into it. never will she just look at an opponent and say 'die' and they just keel over dead. not gonna happen.

only the adults of the village know Naruto is a girl as well as the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, the younger generation all think naruto is a guy at the moment and has yet to prove them wrong nor do they know about the fox.

pairings are, as of yet, undecided.

**A question for you, the readers:** i was wondering if anyone knows the real first name of Sarutobi? i've noted that in most recent fics, for Sarutobi's name, they're using Hiru-something or other, and i was wondering if that is it or just a popular made up name for him. if i'm gonna use Sarutobi's first name in my story, its gotta be his real name, not made up, calling him Sarutobi, hokage-sama, or sandaime gets annoying after a while. any help is appreciated.

review and let me know what you think. let me know if you see any mistakes and any questions will be answered to the best of my ability.

review!


End file.
